


Solace

by Soll



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M, Seblaine Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are both stuck in their small hometown by the sea, each with demons of their own.(or: Blaine leads a small gang, Sebastian is a bookworm, and i have a small town kink)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	Solace

**I**

The first time he has sex with Blaine Anderson it's the summer after his Senior year of High School.

It's been weeks since he threw away the acceptance letters from any college he had applied to in the frantic fantasy of escaping Henrietta, a flight of fancy he knew was going to evaporate with the first heath wave of the year.

He's drinking a beer by the peer (way too bitter for his taste, perfect to go with such a sour night), the echoes of the party drowning in the undertow, when Blaine creeps up on him, the sound of Doc Martens on wood giving him away.

They have never spoken before, but there's no need to introduce themselves. It's a small crowd in Henrietta.

They don't speak that night, either. Blaine just sits down next to him, legs dangling next to Sebastian's. He stares, golden eyes gleaming copper in the night. When he stands up again Sebastian follows him, leaving the half-empty bottle on the dock- if as a taunt or a tribute he doesn't know.

There's a hidden alcove behind the rocks, a little bay where the water laps at your ankle and you can only feel the sound of the sea wind, humidity damping your skin.

His hand is still wet with the condensation of the cold beer when he grips Blaine's neck. He wasn't sure he was going to get kissed tonight, but Blaine licks at his mouth and sucks at his lips- and it isn't kind of him to try and make of Henrietta a place where you can grow up kissing strangers with such care. Sebastian has never kissed anyone with a lip ring before, and he's kind of disappointed it hardly matters- the first impression of metal gets quickly lost to the slide of their tongues, and the light scratch of Blaine's barely-there stubble.

He's wearing a loose fitting tank top, and Sebastian is free to follow the flowers and vines on his right arm.

Blaine's hands are kind, skin rough and fingers skilled. Sebastian mourns them when Blaine gets on his knees. His hair is thick, curls soft between Sebastian's fingers even at the end of a salty summer day.

Blaine holds his shirt up to Sebastian's chest, ink taunt over veins and swift muscles, framing Blaine's golden eyes and hollow cheeks.

It's a rather pretty picture.

A vivid one, too. Sebastian will keep it next to the sight of Blaine spitting blood on the face of Eli Cunningham.

**II**

It's an extremely hot, lazy night in the middle of July when Blaine stops his old convertible next to him. Sebastian is coming home from a late night walk, a fruitless attempt at catching a wisp of air.

He jumps in the car without so much of a second thought. Blaine drives him to the abandoned drive-in. It's been closed since before Sebastian was born, the landlord unwilling to sell the propriety. He whips a pair of old keys out of the glove compartment. Sebastian likes the way his hands move, veins dancing with precise and gentle movements.

It's pitch dark, but Blaine doesn't seem to need any light to unlock the heavy gate. Sebastian stares at the blacker shadow of his back against the night, and then he waits again when Blaine goes to close the gate again behind them. It's trespassing, and Sebastian is extremely amused by how little Blaine seems to care about Sebastian working at the Sheriff Station's front office for a living.

With the gate closing them off from the world, Blaine rides him in the backseat with the hood down. He sets a slow, merciless rhythm that makes Sebastian dizzy. It's difficult to breath in the still humid air, and every intake of air tastes of water and sweat.

**III**

He hangs by the streets more often. It's not like he has much to do, if not reading books sitting on his windowsill, in the hope the sea breeze will find its way to him.

He's sucking on a Dum Dum Sharon from the diner gifted him at check out, when the mint green vintage convertible passes him by.

“You up for a ride?” Blaine asks, not quite smiling because Blaine Anderson doesn't really smile, and Sebastian sucks harder on his lollipop.

“Maybe I'll let you drive again.” Blaine adds when he's maybe caught up with the fact Sebastian hasn't ever really taken rides before.

He hops in the car after they cleared that out in such a civil manner.

Blaine rides him again, hard and fast, and by the time he's gone boneless over Sebastian, heavy panting in his ear, Sebastian decides they're at a stage in their relationship he can ask for a phone number.

**IV**

The first time they climb up the stairs to Sebastian's small flat, the old wood squeaking under their feet, it's pouring outside. The sound of heavy drops against the glass of his window hides the fastidious leak of his sink, and it's white noise to Blaine's occasional throaty _ah_ s. They're quiet, both of them, the sound of skin on skin almost louder than their heavy breathing.

Blaine wraps his legs around him and doesn't let him go long after they're both spent and drowsy.

Sebastian thinks he might want to stay. He kisses his cheek, thumb catching the spider bites to the right corner of Blaine's mouth.

Then he gets flipped on his back, quickly kissed on the mouth, and left watching at Blaine's tiny, compact frame dressing up. He doesn't have any tattoos on his back, and yet the way the shadows hit his muscles and the line of his spine, makes it look like it's inked in chiaroscuro.

It's the first good night of sleep he got since the damned tap started leaking.

**V**

It's almost the end of August when he lets Blaine make a man out of him, so to speak.

It's the shape of Blaine's fingers in his mouth that convinces him, somehow. He wishes he could blame it on the limoncello he drank earlier, but even he is not enough of a coward to hide behind alcohol he has long sweat off.

It's uncomfortable, and then it isn't, or maybe it still is but he doesn't care, it doesn't matter- it's just Blaine thrusting into him with the same decisive care he puts in anything he does. It makes him feel drunker than the alcohol did. Blaine's soothing, guttural voice in his ear whispering words that get lost in the heath is really what makes him loose the last of his lucidity.

Blaine stays. Sebastian would like to succumb to sleep, eyelids heavy and loose muscles, but Blaine's dramatic reading of This Side of Paradise keeps him awake. He took no time teasing Sebastian for his stack of pretentious books.

Blaine's fingers skim his shoulder from time to time.

He's never been more acutely aware of what a waste of time sleeping is.

**VI**

They don't really talk.

They text, sometimes. A few jokes, an ongoing facetious chain of Fitzgerald quotes.

They stare. Sebastian smiles, Blaine looks at him with parted lips and warm eyes.

Sebastian runs his mouth between the time they get their clothes back on and they say goodbye.

Blaine teases him whenever he thinks Sebastian is getting too cocky.

He's buried deep in Blaine, holding Blaine's arms over his head by his wrists, when Blaine starts moaning quietly but louder than he's ever done. Sebastian knows right away something is up, but his head is hazy and it takes him Blaine to slur peacefully needy chants of _fasters_ for him to catch up.

Sebastian can't fucking believe he's making fun of him.

He's never gonna let Blaine fuck him again.

He tells him so biting on his neck, and Blaine just hums and chuckles, a tiny sound that gets Sebastian high.

**VII**

He makes him work for it.

He doesn't reply for days, and when Blaine resorts to stalking him in his stupid car, he walks an entire block before giving in to his amused little smirk and pleading golden eyes.

He still doesn't plan to give in when they make it to Sebastian's bed.

Blaine kisses him with reverence, nuzzles his neck, his collarbone, his chest. His hands are hungry, but more delicate then they ever were. It's a delirious experience to be worshiped.

But by the time Blaine thrusts into him unbearably slowly, he's so desperate for it he forgets any determination to keep his head.

Blaine payed his dues.

“I love this look on you.” Blaine hushes kissing his shoulder, the weight of him pressing the right side of Sebastian's body to the mattress.

“I love it when you wear it, too.” Sebastian says turning his head to catch a kiss. “You see where the problem lays.” he drawls without malice.

“I wasn't aware it was a problem.” Blaine smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Sebastian can't quite pin what's wrong with that. “I think we're pretty good at taking turns.”

“Are we, really?” he can't resist saying, knowing exactly what will happen.

“Yeah, well,” Blaine says, pushing at his hip to make Sebastian roll “Whose fault is that?”

Sebastian has never kissed anyone with the hunger he kisses Blaine.

He ends up riding him, thighs trembling. He hates himself for enjoying the view of Blaine laying under him with a hand tucked behind his head, clearly set in being as obnoxious as he can for Sebastian's entertainment.

It's then he realizes it's maybe the first time he's seen such a genuine smile on Blaine's face.

**VIII**

They're at the old drive-in, up and going with their trusted routine of Blaine doing pretty much whatever he wants and Sebastian thrusting up to be disruptive. It's starting to get colder, and they both kept their shirts on, hands tugging and sneaking under fabric. The smooth skin of Blaine's thighs shiver with goosebumps under Sebastian's hands.

They're kissing without tongue, lips coming together and away in a slow, broken rhythm that matches the slow rocking of Blaine's hips, when Blaine laughs in his face out of nowhere.

“Excuse me?” he asks, punctuated by a hiss.

“It's just- the glasses.” Blaine moans, going still in his arms to catch his breath.

Sebastian pushes him down, hands climbing to his hips. Blaine cusses, but he just leans into Sebastian's chest.

“What about it?”

“You look like such a nerd. I can't take you seriously.”

Sebastian is aware of how geeky the gold wired frames make him look, but he run through his last contact lenses and he has discovered he likes the sensation of metal on his skin.

Blaine whimpers in his ear, but he continues to comply to the suggestion of Sebastian's hands urging him up and down. He kisses Blaine's cheek.

“Seem like you can take my dick seriously enough.”

“But that's the problem-” Blaine smiles, missing several consonants, “it clashes with the look.”

“Yeah?” he asks him, wrapping a hand around him.

Blaine groans something like a yes.

“How about I pretend to be a clueless virgin next time we go at it? Never seen a dick before in my life.”

“Well, I would hope you'd seen at least one.” Blaine frowns gripping at the back of Sebastian's neck when he twists his wrist.

“Smartass.” he breaths, Blaine's breathing getting erratic, his hand clutching at Sebastian's arm.

“You're one to-” _talk_. It gets swallowed by his moan, low and satisfied, and Sebastian turns his face in his hair, glasses biting into his nose and cheek.

He lets go of Blaine, expecting him to pull away, but he keeps gently rocking his hips, hissing in little pained breaths. Sebastian holds him, a hand flat between his shoulder blades, until he's muttering Blaine's name without meaning to.

**IX**

The central heather is old and only takes the bite off the cold.

“I've always wondered-” Sebastian asks Blaine mouthing at the elastic of Blaine's briefs, both of them shivering. He gets distracted and leaves a kiss to Blaine's hipbone.

“Hm?” Blaine asks looking down, finger lazily carding through Sebastian's hair.

“Why did you went out of your way to find me sulking on the dock instead of sucking any other dick at the party, that night?”

“Oh.” Blaine smiles. “I've had a crush on you since freshman year. Figured I took a chance on it.”

Sebastian laughs and shakes his head, hiding his face in Blaine's inner thigh. It's his favorite spot to leave hickeys.

Blaine's fingers scratch behind his ear, and Sebastian is surprisingly okay with not getting an answer.

**X**

He's suddenly reminded he's regularly fucking a borderline delinquent when Blaine picks him up from a late night shift. Blaine's hands are clenched around the steering wheel, suspiciously scratched over the knuckles. When he turns, Sebastian can see his bottom lip is split and bruised, and there's still some blood sticking to the corner of his mouth.

“Oh.” he says, and Blaine just looks at him like he's the next one on his list.

“Are you up for roughing it up a bit?” he asks, and anticipation skims Sebastian's nerves.

“I'm not sure the location allows it.” he drawls back, skimming Blaine's scratched skin.

Blaine turns to him and pushes his tongue in his mouth without a bit of ceremony, and Sebastian very very gently drives him in a slow pace of tongue sucking and lip biting.

Blaine gets back to being a lit up fuse the second he's comfortable in his seat again.

“My place?” he asks, and Blaine tumbles his fingers on the wheel.

“Mine.” he says, and Sebastian takes a bit too long to realize Blaine is driving them to the trailer park.

He knows he lives there, of course. He'd never think Blaine would bring him there.

He loves riding shotgun, the wind messing their hair and Blaine's quick and precise hands shifting gears. They pass by a row of street lamps and Sebastian's mouth waters when he makes out the ink on Blaine's neck.

He turns and reaches out to thug at the collar of his loose fitting tank top, eyes staring at planes of once unmarred skin. It's the same patter as his arms, and while it looks healed it still feels taunt and swollen along some of the vines: above the far end of his collarbone; up under his Adam's apple.

“Fuck.” he says, but Blaine barely seem to notice him touching him at all.

He kind of wants to know what happened. Or when and where did he clean up. If he stopped by his trailer thinking of him, afraid he'll scare him off if he had blood on him. If he went home and only then, sitting in silence, thought Sebastian might make him feel better.

“Do you jerk off to me?” he asks, because he can't help it. “When we go without seeing each other for a while.”

“Do you?” he asks as an answer.

“Jerk off to myself? Rarely.”

Blaine snorts, and it's such a unexpected, raw sound that Sebastian is incredibly proud of himself. He's always painstakingly aware of how much better he is than anyone else in that hideous small town, population of 2.879, and it feels good that Blaine knows he is, too.

**XI**

Sebastian got his job at the Sheriff Station Sophomore year, after the accident. When the Chief heard he wasn't thinking of moving out quite yet after graduation, he employed him full time at the front office even if his work load it's still the same. It pays well and he likes Bob alright, and for how boring it can be there's always the promise of a treat: a string of old ladies complaining about Blaine and his pips for kicking empty cans down the street and breaking into brawls under their windows.

It always puts him in a good mood, to hear the latest escapades of his lover's pips.

It's also the last place Sebastian would ever be expecting Blaine to walk in willingly.

And yet, here he is.

It's the beginning of November and they never once spoken to each other in public. The harsh LED lights wash him out, deepen the black of his hair and his eyebrows. His eyelashes, too.

“I left you a gift at the tattoo parlor.” he says leaning on Sebastian's desk.

“Excuse me?”

“I said,” Blaine says getting closer, not smiling with his mouth but with a familiar warm glint in his eyes, “that if you ever decide to compromise your unsullied innocence with a tattoo, I left something for you at Nancy's.”

It all hits so completely out of the blue Sebastian is left without a joke.

Then Blaine slowly but surely breaks into a smile, and bright wide one that makes his eyes crinkle, and Sebastian completely loses hope of forming a single coherent thought.

“Bye, nerd.” Blaine says stealing a sip from his cup of coffee before waving him goodbye.

It's a really bad idea.

It's extremely stupid. He doesn't know a thing about Blaine Anderson if not how nice of a fuck he is and how absolutely hilarious he finds being fucked by a guy with nerdy glasses. He could be having his skin branded with the symbol of a gang, or a cult, or whatever else could potentially send a signal he knows nothing about. He didn't test for allergic reactions. It's going to hurt, and he doesn't like pain. He never wanted a tattoo, not in a passive way, but with argumentative disdain.

He wants his gift.

So he goes to Nancy's, makes small talk with the girl, carefully checks if she's sterilizing her needles, and when Nancy tells him he must be a pretty special guy if Blaine is sharing his personal pattern with him, he writes it off as her being nice and taking pity of a lanky guy with stupid glasses and a checkered shirt who almost passed out twice during the process.

He grins like an idiot when he unwraps the film off his forearm and lathers some cream over the raised skin just below the inside of his elbow, a delicate vine wrapping around a single chrysanthemum.

He checked: as far as page one of google can tell him, the flower means happiness, love, joy and all sappy positive shit he knows for a fact Blaine eats up.

He doesn't know how he knows it, he has no basis for it. It's just a gut feeling.

He doesn't trusts gut feelings, so he goes over Blaine's charming naivety as he lays in bed that night.

He thinks it's his smile that gives it away.

It's incredibly precise, the way Blaine's tongue follows the lines inside his elbow.

Sebastian's skin is tender there, and he'd be lying if he hadn't thought of Blaine's tongue lapping at the tattoo when he chose the spot.

Blaine sucks lightly on swollen skin, and Sebastian's heartbeat thrums in his ears.

“Where did you want me to get it?” he asks, and Blaine leaves a last kiss on it before kissing his lips more softly than he ever did.

“Wherever you wanted.”

He sighs and rolls him to their sides, their legs tangled up.

“Don't be boring. You must have had an idea.”

“Somewhere a little easier to kiss?” he crunches his nose, and Sebastian kisses him.

“Now we're getting there. Like where?”

“Why do I feel like if I answer this question you will do something really stupid?” Blaine asks with the fondest voice.

He wonders for a minute if maybe Blaine can sing.

“Blaine.” he short of whines, and Blaine sighs.

Then he cards his fingers behind his ear, and hoist himself up to leave a single dry kiss behind his ear.

Suddenly it's all he can think about, Blaine riding him in the back of the mint green convertible, sucking at the skin behind his ear.

Blaine shakes his head and kisses him again.

“You're gonna do it, aren't you?” he asks with resigned abandonment.

Sebastian smiles.

He's still happy he's got the one on his arm.

He likes to see it.

**XII**

Blaine doesn't search him for almost a month. He also keeps clear of brawls and other disruptive activities.

Sebastian doesn't ask, and when Blaine texts him in the middle of a very cold December night he immediately suspects Blaine might only need a warm place to sleep at. He considers telling him he doesn't need to have sex with him to get one, but Blaine shows up with half a smile and expectant wide eyes, wearing a black turtleneck under his leather jacket and with too-long wild curls falling over his forehead. Sebastian is only human.

The deep sound of satisfaction escaping Blaine's lips as he curls up in Sebastian's arms, a leg thrown over his and his fingers angling Sebastian's chin so that he can kiss him better, is enough to get Sebastian half hard again.

“You seem happy.” he says, and Blaine kisses him some more.

“I seem tipsy.” he replies, “You know Chimp? My boss, at the car shop? I've been doing a lot of extra shifts, so he got me some really strong eggnog as a thank you gift. His grandma's recipe. Dark rum and double cognac.”

“You could have bought me some, you heathen.”

“Hm.” Blaine smiles, “I was kind of hoping you'd come share it at my place.”

He kisses him again, Blaine ever so pliant in his arms, and he ignores the weird unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Slow, sensual sex is kind of their thing, since that first time in the back of the convertible, but it's never quite been- quiet. Content. Unhurried. Indulgent. He scouts for words as Blaine's arms curl around his back without strength, as Blaine just turns his head in Sebastian's neck, little moans getting past his lips, not kissing him anywhere, just lazily rocking up to Sebastian's pace.

Sebastian doesn't know what to make of it.

It's the most innocent, vanilla sex he's ever had, and it feels outrageously, mind numbingly good.

**XIII**

He actually likes the trailer. It's not like his small flat still cluttered in the furniture of whomever died and left it up for renting is much larger anyway.

It smells like Blaine in here. Sandalwood and raspberry.

And cognac. Blaine wasn't lying about the double dose.

“I thought you'd leave town. After the summer.” Blaine says tentatively, curled up in Sebastian's lap.

His hair is a mess, his cheeks are red and splotchy, and his eyes are the warmest shade of honey.

Sebastian laughs.

“To go where? To a college I can't pay for? No, thanks. I mean, eventually, that's exactly what I'll do,” he concedes, “but for now, I just need to catch a breath.”

“I'm sorry about your mother.” Blaine says kissing the mum behind Sebastian's ear.

He knows about his mother passing, just as everyone knows why Blaine never got charged for rearranging Eli's face- everyone knows Eli deserved it. That it was him who tipped Blaine's father of. It's the kind of private justice Sebastian's dad would bare his teeth at.

He remembers the phone-call, for a moment. Bob, at the time still someone he was only supposed to call if he ever found himself in trouble, asking him if his mother was home.

“Why don't you go?” he asks, holding Blaine closer. “I've heard there's a lot of trailer parks aside from this one you could camp in.”

Blaine's eyes suddenly look very empty, and the mug shakes in his hands. Sebastian takes it away and puts it on the counter behind his head.

“I'm afraid to leave.” Blaine admits when he's got his arm around him again, nothing more than a breath.

Sebastian guesses it's a little easier to say after he's heard someone saying it before him.

He hugs Blaine closer, tuck his head under his chin.

It's cold, even with the small heater on, and Blaine's warmth centers him.

He's drowsy, eyes closing, and at first he thinks he's dreaming of it.

It takes the second verse for it settle, the warm low sound of Blaine's voice singing a song Sebastian isn't familiar with.

Chills run trough his spine and skim his skin, and when Blaine wraps the song up he speaks before thinking.

“Move in with me.”

Blaine freezes in his arms.

“No.”

“Okay.” he says right away, “Is there a chance you could forget I ever asked?”

Blaine's shoulders shake in a quiet laugh.

“I don't want to forget it.” he says, “I just think you don't really mean it.”

He frowns, thumb wiping back and forth on Blaine's bicep.

“I mean, the rent is low but it'd be good to split it anyway. And the old witch does listen when you ask her to call the plumber. Granted, I did planted myself in her living-room and refused to leave when the damn tap didn't stop leaking, but she still did it instead of calling my boss to kick me out.”

Blaine's shoulders shake some more.

“And it'd be nice to have you around.”

“You don't know that.” Blaine says right away, and Sebastian frowns.

He hates that Blaine's right.

“This is nice.” he says anyway.

“Yeah.” Blaine concedes, sitting up a bit straighter and kissing the corner of Sebastian's mouth, his lip rings almost warm with the heath of Sebastian's own body. “But this is- what it is. A heartbeat. You don't really want me around when I come home drunk, with the blood of someone else on my shirt after a brawl I probably don't even remember why it started. I'm a mess. You don't want to deal with that.”

“I mean, maybe that wouldn't happen so often if you knew you had me to come home to, willing to be manhandled.”

Blaine smiles and kisses him again.

“Thank you. For having a sliver of hope for me. It means a lot.”

“It'd be nice to be able to say the same, but apparently you don't think I'm good enough to save you from your treacherous ways, so-”

Blaine scoffs and nuzzles his cheek. Sebastian just holds him closer.

“I remember seeing you out on the dock.” Blaine says after a while, and Sebastian goes still. “You'd sit on your hoodie and spend hours reading a book. I know because I'd check from the window. Do you still do it?”

Sebastian isn't sure why, but he hasn't been this close to crying since before his mother passed away. It had been a dry mourning, all of his tears spilled out in between therapies and hospital stays.

“No.” he says, “I stopped when-” it's a reflex to cut the sentence short, a habit picked up from familiar stranger's small talks in the streets.

“You can say it, you know? That they beaten me down and kicked me out.”

“Yeah, well. I hated I could see the house from the dock, and honestly- it didn't made me feel safe. Being alone and queer over a very dark lake with your folks peering from the window.”

Blaine's huff on breath it's almost angry.

“Of course they'd ruin the only good memory I have of that place, too.”

“I just relocated.” Sebastian says, “I still know how to read.”

“Good for you.” Blaine's eyes go huge.

Sebastian kisses him.

“Wait-” he asks, heart fluttering in his throat. “You were serious?”

“About what?”

“About having a crush on me?”

They way Blaine looks at him makes him feel atrociously dumb.

“Sebastian.”

“What?” he snaps, “I thought you were kidding.”

“Why would I?”

“To cover up a betting ring with Skunky Barbie?”

“I would have told you, if it had been a bet. You'd suck that shit up.”

Sebastian is about to object but it does have an old school charm to it.

“I still do, you know? Have a crush on you.” Blaine adds, hands wrapping around Sebastian's neck.

“Why?” he asks, “You don't know anything about me.”

Blaine smiles, that wide bright smile that makes Sebastian skip a beat.

“I said I have a crush, not that I'm in love with you.”

Sebastian isn't really sure what to say.

“Do you think we could?” Blaine asks, hushed voice and warm eyes, jaw taunt. “Fall in love?”

He thinks he kind of already did.

“Maybe.”

Blaine tilts his head, and Sebastian thinks he might be too dumb to deserve the look in Blaine's eyes.

“Move in.” he says again, and Blaine shakes his head, parted lips, but doesn't look away.

“Two months trial.” Sebastian insists. “Then you can return me. I've got great costumer care.”

Blaine laughs before kissing him, and he'd say it's the best sound he ever heard if he hadn't just listen to Blaine singing.

**1**

They're sharing a cigarette, Blaine hand moving between his mouth and Sebastian's. He's got an arm on each side of Blaine, leaning on the window frame. If somebody walked in they'd probably couldn't make out the shape of Blaine's body, as tiny as he is. He's built, though, and now Sebastian knows why. He boxes at some illegal ring every Friday. He went a couple of times, and Blaine forced him to wear contact lenses if he didn't want to get robbed.

He got robbed anyway, but only once.

He takes in another shot of smoke, the lake glimmering behind rows of houses and concrete streets. It's all Sebastian has ever seen. Blaine, too.

His heart pounds a bit faster thinking this time tomorrow they'll be in San Francisco.

“It's weird.” Blaine hums. “I'm not going to leave behind anything I'll miss, and yet I think I'll miss Henrietta.”

“It's home.” Sebastian shrugs. “For all the pain it caused.”

“I remember your mother.” Blaine says, “she used to give me an extra lollipop anytime I had to have my blood tested.”

“Sounds like her.” he smiles. It hurts less to think about his mother: they had time to mourn together. It makes the sudden loss of his dad all much worse.

“Do you think I should tell them?” Blaine mouths, and the wind carries the words away. Sebastian could pretend he hasn't heard, maybe it's what Blaine wants, but he just follows a vine up his arm and into the muscles of his back.

“I think they lost any right to know anything about you. I don't even consider them your parents anymore.” he's harsh, but Blaine won't mind. “But, if you want to, you should do it. We're not leaving this place with any regret or unsolved business left behind.”

Blaine doesn't answer, but he leans back in Sebastian's hand.

He still doesn't talk much, but he smiles a whole lot more. In fact, Sebastian has the feeling he's smiling right now. He moves a hand to his chin to confirm his suspicions.

He kisses the smile off Blaine's face.

“If I didn't have you I'm not sure I'd ever have the courage to leave that stupid job.” he says, because feelings are icky and sometimes he has to glue them off somewhere else rather then inside his heart.

“I bet every old lady in the town is missing you already. They all loved you.” Blaine says, and Sebastian kisses his cheek.

Blaine leans back, kisses the tattoo behind his ear.

When he trails his fingers down Sebastian's arm he leaves the grip on the window frame and lets Blaine bring his arm up, scoot a bit closer to his chest.

Blaine kisses the mum inside his elbow. Once. Twice.

“It's still an awkward place to kiss.” he informs him.

“I love you.”

“What is it with you today?” Blaine snorts.

“I'm leaving this town with nothing but the man I love. Excuse me if I get a little bit sentimental. What is it with you and your lack of romanticism today?” he mocks, and Blaine leans back into his arms, looking up at him.

Sebastian wonders if he could trace it back to a precise moment, the way looking at Blaine started to make him feel like he's staring at the only thing worth paying attention to.

“I'm leaving this town with nothing but the man I love.” Blaine borrows his words in a breathy hum, “I just don't think that there's much more left to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, henrietta is an omage to the raven boys. yes, i have a small town kink.  
> hope you enojoyed this ♥


End file.
